Naruto Madness
by Jessiecat
Summary: What happens when me, my friends, and my sister end up in the Naruto world? Madness I say, MADNESS! This is a really funny, can't miss fanfic! Plz R
1. First Moves

**I don't own Naruto but I do own myself. (Note:Every friend I have in this story is a girl. Brie said you all think she's a boy so I'm putting this reminder in)**

It was a normal day in Konoha… not really. Seriously, when is it ever normal in that place? Anyways, somehow me (Jess) my sister (Dana) and my friend (Brie) ended up in the Naruto world. Brie and Dana quickly ran off to the Konoha training grounds while I went over to the Sand Village.

"Kiba!" Shrieked Brie, clinging onto the dog-man's arm. "I love you!" Squeaked Dana, clinging on Kiba's other arm. "What the heck!" Growled Kiba. "K-Kiba, are you ok?" Asked Hinata. "Oh my god!" Shouted Dana, pointing at Hinata, "You're me!" "Huh?" Mumbled Hinata. "My Naruto name is Hinata and you're Hinata!' Laughed Dana (obviously high off sugar). "S-Shino, that one's scary." Said Hinata, backing away. Shino appeared out of nowhere and slapped Dana across the face, "Screw you." "Whoa, what happened to quiet o' bug-man!" Chuckled Brie. Shino turned to Brie and slapped **her** across the face, "Screw you." Then Shino turned into a million bugs and flew away. "What the…?" Said Dana in shock. "Kiba, I love you!" Shouted Brie. "No, **I** love him more!" Snapped Dana. "Bite me!" Growled Brie. And of course, Dana bit her. "Hey, only I do that!" Growled Brie. "Bring it on sister!" Smirked Dana. (Note: Dana is only 11 and is a lazy bum while Brie is 13 and she works out.) Brie punched Dana into a lake that magically appeared. Dana jump out and shouted, "You're mom!" "Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me!" Smiled Brie, obviously high off sugar too. Hinata just fainted and Kiba was staring in shock. Were these fan girls for real?

Elsewhere in the Sand Village, I was staring at Gaara, unseen, through a window on a tree. _"He's soooo hot!"_ I said in my head. And being myself: I tripped on nothing, hit my head on a few branches, crashed threw the window, hit my head on the dresser, rolling backwards, fell down the stairs, hit the wall, lived, and wasn't heard. (Yea, that's me…) But Temari walked up and stared at me. "Hi." I said to her. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Asked Temari, about to throw me out the window. "Is Gaara home?" I asked. "You're **another** stupid fan girl, aren't you." Sighed Temari. "Yea, that's me." I said, "Now where's Gaara?" "I'm going to kick you out now." Growled Temari. "But I'm you." I smiled. "Huh?" "I've got a Naruto name thingy and my name is Temari." I replied. "Naruto name thingy?" Repeated Temari. "Yea, you're on some show called Naruto." I said. "Really?" Asked Temari in shock. "Yep." I smiled. "So there are a million people watching us now?" Asked Temari. "No, this is **fanficion** so people are reading about us." "Oh…" Said Temari; slowly backing away cause she thinks I'm insane. "So, uh… where's Gaara?" I asked. So then Temari threw me out the window and to my unlucky luck, I landed at Gaara's feet. "Another fan girl?" He sighed. "Yep." I smiled.

Back over at the training grounds… Brie and Dana are sitting half-dead. "I've got an idea." Huffed Dana. "What?" Growled Brie. "Let ask Kiba which one of us he likes better." Replied Dana. "Kiba!" Called Brie. "What?" Growled Kiba. 'Who do you like better? Me or the shrimp?" Asked Brie. "Hey!" Growled Dana. "Neither." Replied Kiba. "What!" Shrieked Brie and Dana together. They pulled out their magical bottle of caffeinated sugar and drank/choked on it. (Oh no…) That's when my friend Ashley showed up. "What are you doing this time Brie?" Sighed Ashley. "I've got **SUGAR**!" Laughed Brie, going into hyperactive mode. "Where's Jessie?" Asked Ashley. "She's with Gaara." Giggled Dana, as if she were drunken Lee. "Ok, thanks." Said Ashley as she walked off to find me. "Wait!" Called Kiba, "Get these two freaks away from me!" "Freaks?" Echoed Brie and Dana. "Uh… I meant, uh…" Kiba thought he was going to die. No, Brie and Dana just clung onto him again and refused to get off.

Back to me and Gaara… "So we're on some tv show?" Said Gaara, a little shocked. "Well, this is a **fanfiction** so people are reading about us." I said. "Yea…" Said Gaara. He was kinda scared since I'm 'special' or so the men in the white coats tell me. "So now that that's over, can you be my boyfriend?" I asked. "No." Replied Gaara. "Please." I asked, puppy dog eyes. "No." Said Gaara. "I'll eat your hat." I said. "I'm not wearing a hat." Growled Gaara, obviously annoyed. "I'll eat your gourd." I smiled. "I'm leaving now." Said Gaara, walking into the house. I, of course, grabbed onto his leg. "Get off!" Snapped Gaara. "No, you have to say you'll be my boyfriend first!" I said, trying not to be shaken off. "Yea, whatever, I'm you're boyfriend." Growled Gaara, "Now get off!" "Wait, say that again." I smirked. "I'm your boyfriend!" Growled Gaara, "Get off!" "Thank you." I smiled, showing him my recorder. "What the heck!" Growled Gaara, "Give me that!" "No!" I smiled, running away. And unlucky luck me, Gaara started chasing me.

"Hi Jess." I stopped suddenly and Gaara ran into me. "Hi Ash, why are you here?" I asked. "Um… not sure why." Replied Ashley. "Oh, guess what!" I smiled. "What?" Asked Ashley. I pulled out my handy-dandy recorder thing and pressed the play button. "I'm your boyfriend!" Said the record in Gaara's voice. "I found him too!" I smiled, grabbing unconscious Gaara by the collar, "I'm going to make him part of my Gaara shine." "Cool." Said Ashley, "Let's go find Brie and Dana." "Ok." I agreed and we walked off to Konoha and I dragged Gaara there.

**I'm still working on my other stories but I got bored and wrote this so I hope you like it :) Plz review**


	2. More Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related that's in this story.**

"Uh… Kiba?" I was staring at the dog-boy who had Brie on his arm. "Get her off!" Pleaded Kiba. "Where's Dana?" I asked. "The one who looks like you? She went with Hinata." Replied Kiba, "Now get this one off!" Ashley and I just turned and walked back into town. "Wait!" Shouted Kiba, "Help!" "Nothing can get her off you." Sighed Ashley. Kiba stared at Brie who was looking at him and was mumbling his name over and over. "Shoot me, please…" Growled Kiba.

In town… "Hinata! Dana!" Called Ashley. We soon found them and the two were walking Akamaru since Kiba was a little stuck. "W-Why do you h-have G-Gaara?" Asked Hinata. "Don't worry, he'll wake up later." I said. Ashley was knelling next to Akamaru and was petting his fur. "You're so cute." Smiled Ashley. I petted Akamaru too since he was so soft. "So why did you leave Kiba?" I asked my little sister. "Brie's gonna keep Kiba still and I'll be back to fight with her later." Replied Dana. "Is that so…" I sighed.

Then Ino and my other friend Monica showed up. "Hola Azul." Said Monica. "You found your Naruto counter part too?" I asked. "Yep." Smiled Monica. "She's ok." Said Ino. Monica ignored that. "So where's Brie?" Asked Monica. "Clinging to Kiba." Replied Ashley. "Question… how did we get here?" Asked Monica. "Uh… dunno, don't care." I smiled. "Wha the...?" Obviously, Gaara woke up. "Why do you have Gaara?" Asked Monica. "It's me." I replied. "True." Said Monica. "Bark, Bark!" "I t-think we s-should go b-back now." Said Hinata, noticing Akamaru's bark. "Back where?" Asked Monica. "Over to Brie and Kiba." I replied; hitting Gaara in the back of the neck cause I saw him trying to sneak away. "Ok then." Said Monica. And so, Monica, Dana, Hinata, Akamaru, Ashley, Gaara and me went to the Konoha training grounds. (Ino went somewhere else)

"My Kiba!" Growled Brie when she saw us coming. "We know, we know…" I sighed. "Good!" Said Brie. "She's high off sugar." Ashley told Hinata since she was looking kinda shocked. "Again?" Sighed Monica. "Yep." I replied. Dana rushed over to Kiba and clung to his free arm. "I'm back." Smiled Dana with a weird laugh. "Minime is too." Sighed Monica. "I still don't get why she's your minime." I commented, "Dana's nothing like you."

"GET OFF MY KIBA!" Everyone faced Hinata. "W-what?" Asked Hinata, "I-it wasn't m-me." Standing next Hinata was another Hinata but this one had longer hair and wore something similar to Kiba's outfit. "S-sister?" Questioned Hinata. "SISTER!" Gasped everyone in shock. "Wait… isn't your sister like, seven years younger then you?" I said. "No, this is my twin sister Ninata." Replied Hinata. "GET OFF KIBA YOU STUPID FAN FREAKS!" Growled Ninata. "**Your **Kiba?" Repeated Brie angrily. The pissed off red-head turned her gaze to Kiba, "Do you know her?" "Never met her in my life." Replied Kiba. Brie punched Ninata into the same lake that she punched Dana into. When Ninata got out, Dana kicked her in the face and back into the water. "Sister!" Gasped Hinata. Suddenly Lee and Neji appeared. "Brother?" Said Hinata in shock. "NINATA I SHALL RESCUE YOU!" Shouted Neji, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Everyone stood in shock as Neji jumped into water. "I have taught Neji here the power of youth!" Smiled Lee. "B-but Neji-nii-san can't s-swim." Mumbled Hinata. Everyone turned to the lake to see Neji trying to stay above water. "HELP!" Shouted Neji, "I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Great, now my Naruto character is drowning." Growled Brie. "But isn't Neji a boy?" Said Kiba. "Yea." Replied Brie. "You're a girl but you're Naruto dude is a dude." Sighed Kiba. "Wait, I thought he was a girl." I said. Then Neji got out of the water and started strangling me. That's when Gaara woke up, again, tried to escape. "Wait!" Shouted Lee, stopping Gaara, "I must teach you youthfulness because you are a psycho killer!" "I'm not psycho and I don't need you brainwashing me like you did to Neji." Growled Gaara, "He used to be a great ninja and now he's as dumb as a sack of hammers!"

Suddenly, a chair popped out of the ground and Lee fell onto it. "Wow, what youthful luck!" Smiled Lee. Then metal straps came out and strapped Lee to the chair. "Uh," I mumbled, "Lee isn't that a-" ZAP! "YOUTH!" Screamed Lee as the chair electrocuted him. "Yea, that's an electric chair." I finished. Lee sat there burnt and half dead. "I know how to cure him!" Shouted Brie. She ran up to the half dead Lee and put something in his mouth. "What did you give him?" Asked Kiba. "Sake." Said Brie proudly. Everyone's faces turned blue. "What?" Asked Brie. Everyone pointed at Lee. Brie turned and saw that he was running around while screaming and waving his hands around. "YOUTH!" Shouted Lee, "YOUTHNESS OF YOUTHFUL YOUTH!" "Oh, well… it's not **that** bad." Shrugged Brie. Everyone just dropped their faces lower. "Hello beautiful." Smiled Lee, leaning over Gaara's shoulder. "Get off me you gay freak." Growled Gaara. "HE'S MINE, GET AWAY FROM GAARA!" I screamed, punching Lee into the lake. "Uh… thanks." Mumbled Gaara. "You're welcome!" I smiled leaning over Gaara's shoulder.

"Um… w-where's Ninata?" Asked Hinata. Ninata jumped out of the lake and ran off to Lee. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yea, I'm fine." Replied Lee. "Will you date me?" Asked Ninata. "I thought you liked Kiba!" Shouted Ashley. "B-But, what about me?" Asked Neji, "I love you Ninata." "Get a life you youth freak!" Growled Ninata. "But Lee's youth obsessed to." Sighed Kiba. "I know, that's ok." Smiled Ninata. "This fanfic is so twisted." Monica whispered to me. "Well, I'm writing and I want this funni." I whispered back. "What are we whispering about?" Asked Neji. "Get away freak!" I yelled, throwing Neji into the lake. "CAN'T SWIM!" Yelled Neji. "Good!" I yelled back. "Hey, that's me you're talking to!" Growled Brie. "Oh yea… don't care." I said. "I'm coming me!" Said Brie jumping into the lake. I sighed, _"This is getting to be a bit of trouble…"_ Monica, Ashley, Gaara, and I just stood there, Dana was glomping Kiba, Ninata was harassing Lee, Hinata was trying to stop Ninata, Brie was saving Neji, and just when things couldn't get worse Naruto shows up with my other sister Carly who is 6.

"Hey, I found this girl at the ramen shop." Said Naruto, "Anyone know her?" I walked up to them and grabbed Carly's hand, "She's my sister." "Jessie, what's going on?" Asked Carly. "Um… complete madness." I replied. "Cool!" Laughed Carly. "Hey Carly!" Smiled Monica, picking up the shrimp. "Hi Monica." Replied Carly. "Was Naruto nice to you?" Asked Monica. "He bought me ramen." Smiled Carly. "And she didn't eat it." Frowned Naruto, "I spent money for nothing." "She likes the plain ones." I informed him. "Thanks for telling me." Said Naruto, still upset. Then he noticed what was going on. "What's going on?" Asked Naruto. "Complete Madness." I replied. "Oh, well that's normal." Said Naruto. "Yea." I agreed.

**Weird? I think yes. But this is what comes from listening to the Banana Phone song over a million times XD Please reveiw, I really love reveiws.**


	3. Get Insane

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related**

"Can I go back to my village now?" Asked Gaara. "No." I replied. "Wait… why am I listening to you?" Asked Gaara. "Cause you fear me." I replied. "I'm not scared of you." Spat Gaara. "Fear me!" I hissed. "Y-yes madam!" Said Gaara in fear. "You're just as scary as Sakura…" Mumbled Naruto. "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY NARUTO!" Screamed Hinata, punching me in the face. Everyone stared (That's happening a lot isn't it…). "Sister?" Questioned Ninata, "I always thought I was the wracked one." "I FORGOT MY MEDICINE, FORGIVE ME!" Growled Hinata, grabbing Ninata by the collar. Hanabi then walked into the scene. "Sister Hinata, I got your medicine!" She said. "I DON'T NEED IT, I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES; I'M NORMAL!" Snarled Hinata who was foaming at the mouth. "Never thought that would happen." Mumbled Ashley in shock. Hanabi poked Hinata in the side and Hinata fell unconscious.

"Whoa, I never thought Hinata had **that** in her." Said Tenten, walking up to the group of people, "Uh… who are you?" She was pointing at, obviously, the people not from the show. "Well, I'm Jess and these are my sisters Dana and Carly." I said pointing out my little sisters and me. "I'm Mrs. Brie Kiba Inuzuka!" Shouted Brie. "Monica." Said Monica. "My name is Ashley, but I'm you." Said Ashley. "Uh?" Questioned TenTen. "It's a Naruto name thing," Replied Kiba, "Don't ask, it's a long story." "So I'm guessing you're all fangirls." Said TenTen. "Just Brie, Dana, and Jess." Replied Ashley. "One more thing…" Added TenTen, "Why is Gaara here?" "Cause he's my future husband." I replied quite happily and hugging Gaara from behide. "Help me, please." Mumbled Gaara. "Dude, you got it easy." Scoffed Kiba, "I've got a girl on each arm."

"FOLLOW ME!" Shouted Lee. "Ok. " Replied everyone. Lee led them to an empty bar. "Why's it empty?" Asked Ashley. "Cause it's old, no one owns this place." Replied Ninata. "Oh, ok." Said Brie, still holding onto Kiba. "DRUNKEN BAR PARTY OF YOUTH!" Shouted Neji. "I'm going home but first…" Hanabi grabbed a small cup of sake and poured Hinata's medicine in it. "Here sister." Said Hanabi, giving the cup to Hinata. Hinata inhaled it. _"At least she'll be calmer…"_ Hanabi left along with Ninata and Carly.

Everyone dared Gaara to take the first sip since no one thought he'd do it. "Not bad…" Mumbled Gaara. (He inhaled nineteen bottles of sake that night…) Everyone began to drink and we all got drunk. "Dana! I challenge you to a fight!" Stated drunk Brie, "Winner gets Kiba!" "Wait! You can't just bet me like that!" Growled drunken Kiba. "You're on lady mc lady pants!" Smirked drunken Dana. They fought like no tomorrow. Elsewhere… "Hi, my name is Ash from Pokemon." Smiled drunken Ashley. "Well, I'm Ten eight twelve." Said drunken TenTen. "Nice number." Smiled drunken Monica. Elsewhere, again… "PUMP IT!" "LOUDER!" "PUMP IT!" LOUDER!" PUMP IT!" LOUDER!" Scary but, Gaara and I were singing 'Pump It' by the Black Eyed Peas. "PUMP IT!" Shouted drunken Gaara. "LOUDER!" Drunken me shouted back. Yea, it was scary. Elsewhere again, again… "Byakugan." Whispered drunken Neji. "I can see you!" Shouted drunken Hinata from the girl's room, "Neji, my brother, you are a pervert!" "WAHH! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!" Whined drunken Neji. "What feelings?" Smirked Hinata. "WAH!" Screamed drunken Neji. Elsewhere again, again, you get it… Lee was outside the bar door. "Spandex jumpsuits of youth for $20!" Shouted drunken Lee. He was behide a box and holding up some Spandex jumpsuits. Some dude passed him and threw him a dime. "Go buy a life." Laughed the man as he walked away. "I ALREADY HAVE A VERY YOUTHFUL LIFE!" Shouted drunken Lee. "Freak!" Squeaked a little girl who slapped Lee across the face, "Get a life, loser." And the girl walked away. "Poor girl doesn't know the powers of youth." Sighed drunken Lee. As you can see, everyone is very drunk. So we'll just skip threw about three hours… there we go!

Three hours later: "I win, I win!" Shouted drunken Brie, holding up Kiba's hand, "Now the fun starts." "What do you mean by that!" Gulped drunken Kiba in fear. Brie tore off Kiba's shirt and gave him a skateboard. "Just like in my picture!" Smiled Brie, who was cuddling up to Kiba. "This is the most persistent fan girl yet." Sighed drunken Kiba, putting his arm around her, "But I guess I got no choice." "I hate you all." Mumbled drunken Dana. "You're almost as hot as Sakura." Said drunken Naruto. "Where have you been?" Asked drunken Dana. "Behide the counter." Replied drunken Naruto. "Well, I like you now." Smiled drunken Dana, glomping Naruto. "Ok." Replied drunken Naruto. "I'll trade you a Pikachu card for a Mewtwo card!" Smiled drunken Ashley. "I only got a shiny one." Sighed drunken Monica. "I'll take it for free!" Piped drunken TenTen. "Deal!" Shouted drunken Monica. "But what about my Pikachu card?" Asked drunken Ashley. "What about another bottle of sake?" Offered drunken Monica. "DEAL!" Shouted drunken Ashley. Drunken TenTen burst out in hysterical laugher. After five seconds, drunken Monica and drunken Ashley joined her. "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone!" Shouted drunken me, hugging shirtless drunken Gaara. "It grows in bunches! I've got my hunches!" Sang drunken Gaara, "It's the best! Beats the rest! Cellular, modular, interactive-odular!" "WEEE!" Shouted drunken me, laughing hysterically. "Lee, are you drunk again?" Asked Gai. "YES SIR!" Reported drunken Lee, "I'M SELLING YOUTHFUL SPANDEX JUMPSUITS! DO YOU WISH TO BUY ONE?" "I'll take a dozen!" Smiled Gai, with his sparkly smile. (Creepy…) "You bad boy!" Shouted drunken Hinata, hitting Neji over and over, "You just wait til I tell daddy!" "NOO!" Screamed drunken Neji, "I'M A DOOMED MAN!" "Yes you are." Smiled evil drunken Hinata.

Ok, that scene is over so all my friends and I rent some apartment and we plan on staying there til… forever. So we have a normal girl's sleepover. Movies, nails, pillow fights, talking bout guys, screaming, and no sleeping. Seriously, who sleeps at a sleepover? And where are the boys you ask? We tied them up and somehow fit them into the closet. We're planning on using them later. What are we using them for you ask? I say stop with your stupid questions.

Ok, next morning. Why am I skipping the sleepover? Cause I can and I'm writing this fanfic so deal with it. "My head… it hurts…" Complained Brie. "That's cause Lee got us drunk." Growled Dana with her hand to her head. "Ow…" I whined, "Head pains hurt a lot." "No duh." Scoffed Dana. "I'm going to die." Sighed Ashley. " Me too." Agreed Brie. "I… need… coffee…" Mumbled Monica. "Starbucks is around the corner." I said. Before I knew it, everyone was gone. "Wow, they're really despite." I mumbled, "Especially since they're broke." I got there and found them drinking up coffee. "I thought you were broke." I said walking into the store. "I'm never broke." Smiled Dana. "That's cause you take **my** money." I scoffed. "I do not." Growled Dana, giving me an evil face. "Well, while you're at it, buy me some coffee." I told Dana, "I like vanilla." Dana just mumbled something to herself and went over to the counter.

"So what now?" Asked Monica. "I'm going to find Gaara since he ran away last night." I replied. "I think Kiba's starting to like me." Smiled Brie. "What about Monica and me?" Asked Ashley. "Um… you can go find your own Naruto boyfriend!" Smiled Brie, getting high off the coffee. "Well, I'm going to find Gaara." I said, grabbing my coffee since Dana just got back. "You know… we're forgetting Carly." Said Ashley. "Uh… let's just say that she's back home." I said. "Jessie, you can't do that!" Shouted Dana, "Yea…" I replied, "You can get her!" And I ran off. "She's hopeless." Sighed Monica. "Yep." Agreed everyone.

I walked outside and found Gaara at the door. "Uh… you like coffee?" I asked. "Yea, now move." Growled Gaara, "I've got a major headache." "Didn't we have fun last night?" I smiled. " "No." Growled Gaara. "Oh…" I mumbled. I let him threw the door but then grabbed onto his hand. "You're my boyfriend, right?" I smiled. "Yea, whatever." Growled Gaara. "What? Seriously?" I asked shocked. "You're ok." Replied Gaara, "Really crazy, as in you need metal help, but you're ok." Inner me: "_Yea, he notices that I need metal help… why does everyone point that out!"_ "Thanks!" I smiled. "You're still hopeless." Sighed Brie. "Isn't that Kiba down the street?" I smiled. "Where?" Shouted Brie, running out the door. "Ok, we'll leave you for now Azul." Said Monica, "Meet us at the training grounds before five." "Yes sir!" I smiled, "Er… yes ma'am!"

Elsewhere… "KIBA!" Screamed Brie, "WHERE ARE YOU!" "Oh no…" Gasped Kiba. He was with Shino and Hinata on their way onto a mission. "I'm kinda busy." Said Kiba. "Is it a mission?" Asked Brie, "I'll go too!" "Screw you!" Said Shino, slapping Brie across the face. "What's wrong with you!" Growled Brie. "Screw you." Said Shino, slapping her across the face again. "Is that all you say?" Asked Brie. "Screw you." Growled Shino. "Y-you shouldn't b-be m-mean to S-Shino." Mumbled Hinata. "I'll be mean if I wanna!" Growled Brie, stomping her foot on the ground. "GEORGE!" Screamed Shino, falling to his knees and crying. "What?" Asked Brie. "YOU DEVIL LADY, YOU STEPPED ON GEORGE!" Screamed Shino. "Yea… you're a freak." Said Brie, stepping away.

Brie suddenly smiled really weird. The coffee is getting to her. Then Brie fell over and stared laughing hysterically. "Geez, Brie, calm down." Laughed Kelsey walked up the street, "What did I tell you about sugar?" "Uh… eat it all in one place?" Replied Brie. "Good girl!" Smiled Kelsey, petting Brie on the head. Brie smiled back and put her hands up like a squirrel. No, she **is** a squirrel. "I'm scared now." Mumbled Kiba. "Oh, you're that dog… thing." Said Kelsey, pointing at Kiba. "Yea, thanks." Growled Kiba. "No problem." Replied Kelsey.

**So the next person to come in is Kelsey (note: she's a year older then me, brie, and ashley. Monica is two years older then me, brie, and ashley, and Dana is two years younger then me brie and ashley) So plz comment or I might stop writing. You won't like that would you? Ok, so leave some comments, thanks**


	4. Weird Much?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I will... someday...**

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Ashley. "Uh… dunno." Replied Monica. I was with Gaara, Brie was with Team 8 and Kelsey, and Dana ran off to find Naruto and Hinata. "Maybe we should get Naruto boys." Sighed Ashley. "Who did you have in mind?" Asked Monica. "I dunno." Replied Ashley. Then Team 9 (Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji) walked by. "That dude isn't that bad." Said Monica, pointing at Shikamaru. "He's ok." Mumbled Ashley. Shikamaru turned his gaze to the girls that were staring at him.

"How troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru, "New people." Ino and Chouji looked over at Ashley and Monica. "I know them." Replied Ino, "The one with the brown hair is Monica. The black hair is Ashley." "I have brown hair too." Said Ashley, "It's just dark." "Troublesome." Replied Shikamaru. "Are you- **munch** -checking out Shika- **munch** -maru." Asked Chouji, with his potato chips. "What if I am?" Countered Monica. "Uh… troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru. "Stop saying that." Said Ashley. "Stop saying what?" Asked Ino. "Troublesome." Replied Ashley, "He keeps saying 'troublesome' and it's annoying. "Well, deal with it!" Growled Ino.

"Doesn't 'ino' mean 'pig'?" Said Monica randomly. "Yea, so what?" Growled Ino. "Just wondering." Replied Monica. "She kinda reminds me of Sasuke." Sighed Shikamaru, "Trou-" "Stop that!" Yelled Ashley, covering Shikamaru's mouth. "This girl is nothing like my precious Sasuke!" Complained Ino. "Oh boy, you said you-now-who's name infront of Ino." Sighed Chouji. "Sasuke is a pure saint, unlike this devil-freak." Growled Ino, being pulled away by Shikamaru and Chouji. "To the happy farm." Mumbled Chouji. "How troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru. "NO! NOT THAT PLACE!" Yelled Ino, "NO!"

"Ok, that was weird." Said Monica as she watched the two boys carry/drag Ino away. "So do you still like Shikamaru?" Asked Ashley. "Oh yea." Replied Monica.

"So what do you think they'll say when they see me." I asked. "They'll deal with it." Replied Gaara, "Or else." "You really do like me, right." I asked. "Yea." Said Gaara, putting his hand around my waist. I just smiled.

"It's you!" Said Temari in shock, "Gaara, it's a fan girl, get rid of her!" "She's with me." Replied Gaara, rather coldly. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry." Replied Temari, stepping back to let us in. "Kankuro!" Called Temari, "We have a guest." Kankuro walked in to see me. "It's a fan girl." Growled Kankuro. "She's with me, back off." Replied Gaara in the same tone as before. "Hey Mr. Puppet Man!" I smiled. Kankuro gave me an icy glance and went back to his TV. "Do you need anything?" Asked Temari. Gaara turned his gaze to me; I blushed. "No thanks." I replied. "Ok, just get me if you need anything." Said Temari. Gaara just nodded and took me to some room upstairs.

"This is my second room." Replied Gaara. It was a theater/arcade/chill room. "Whoa." I said. "What? You don't have a second room like this?" He asked. "I only have one… most people do." I replied. "I have three." Replied Gaara, walking further into the room, "What do you want to do first?" I stood in shock.

"Yea, sure, I'll go on a mission." Replied Kelsey. "Well, I know Brie's strong but…" Kiba trailed off. "But what?" Growled Kelsey. "Ugh, fine." Caved Kiba, "But if you get killed, it's not my fault." "Ok then." Said Kelsey. "Yea." Said Brie. "Yup." Said Kelsey. "Okey." Said Brie. "Of course." Said Kelsey. "Just shut up!" Growled Kiba. "P-please K-K-Kiba. Calm d-down." Mumbled Hinata. "Whatever." Growled Kiba, "Let's go." "But what about George?" Asked Shino, tears in his eyes. "Who cares?" Snapped Kiba. Silence. "What?" Asked Kiba. "I dunno." Replied Kelsey. "Ok then, let's go." Sighed Kiba, annoyed. "Go where?" Asked Brie. "Burger King, duh." Replied Hinata. "But what about the 'but if you get killed, it's not my fault.' thing?" Asked Brie. "I was putting in a dramatic scene." Replied Kiba. "Ok, then let's ok!" Smiled Brie. So Team 8, Brie, and Kelsey went to Burger King.

"Isn't Ramen the best?" Smiled Naruto. "It is very good Naruto, thank you." Mumbled Ninata. "Hey, where did Carly go?" Dana asked. "She's back in your world." Replied Ninata. "How?" Asked Dana. "She just went 'zap.'" Replied Ninata. "Oh, ok…?" Said Dana, a little shocked. "So Naru-" Dana paused, "Uh, where's the bathroom?" "Threw that door." Replied Naruto, pointing to the wall. "That's a wall, not a door." Growled Dana. "You walk through the wall." Replied Ninata. "Uh… ok?" Dana then walked through the wall and into the bathroom. "Blah!" Silence. "Blah!" Silence. "Ugh…" Silence. "I'm back." Said Dana, walking back into the store; "I forgot that I can't eat ramen without getting sick. I found that out when Jessie invited Brie and Ashley to sleep over and Brie found ramen." "Well, I'll be done soon." Said Naruto.

Three hours later: "That was gooood." Smiled Naruto. "How did you eat all that?" Asked Dana, eye twitching, "You ate non-stop; no breathing either." "I know." Said Naruto, "But even though I'm not full, I'll eat more later." "Whoa, and I thought Jessie was bad." Replied Dana. (A/N: I eat about a bowl of ramen every other day, so I'm not as obsessed as Naruto)

With Team Gai: "Neji, are you feeling better?" Asked TenTen. "Better then yesterday…" Growled Neji, "Lee" "I was teaching him the power of Youth!" Replied Lee. "Youth is special to you kids." Added Gai. "Shut up." Growled Neji. "I was talking about getting drunk." Said TenTen. Neji's face turned dark, "I'll never be able to show my face to the main house again." "Well, at least you have your youth!" Smiled Lee. "This is all thanks to you!" Snapped Neji, strangling Lee. "Gai-sensei!" Croaked Lee, "Help!" "No Lee." Replied Gai, "This is good training! Get away from the enemy!" "Die!" Growled Neji. "Ugh… boys." Sighed TenTen, "They'll never learn."

So TenTen walked out of Gai's house and walked across town. She first saw Ino being dragged into the Happy Farm. _'Poor Shikamaru and Chouji…'_ Thought TenTen as she saw the two pulling the blonde. TenTen just kept walking. Next she saw Team 8, Brie, and Kelsey at Burger King. "Uh… ok?" Said TenTen to herself, knowing they should be on a mission. She soon found Monica, Naruto, Sakura, Ninata, and Dana. Monica and Dana were watching Naruto and Sakura fight over something while Ninata tried to stop them. _'Naruto will never get it.'_ Sighed TenTen to herself. Then she somehow ended up in the sand village. I was with Gaara, we were watching a movie; Temari was making popcorn; and Ashley was with Kankuro, she was playing with his puppets which she called dolls. (Not smart) _'Suna is a really weird place…'_ Thought TenTen. Then she went back to Team Gai.

"You're still at it?" Mumbled TenTen, though not shocked. "DIE LEE!" Growled Neji. "YOUTH!" Shouted Lee. "Well, at least I know we're not the weirdest ones." Sighed TenTen. "We're not the weirdest?" Said Neji, Lee, and Gai who stopped what they were doing, "We can be weirdester then everyone else." "Yea, if anyone asks, I don't know you." Said TenTen, walking back home. Neji, Lee, and Gai then plotted up something to show that they were the weirdester people in the world. Well, the leaf village at least since no one gets weirder then Orochimaru.

"I'm a squirrel!" Shouted Brie, running out of Burger King while dragging Kiba along. "Haha, go Brie!" Laughed Kelsey. "Will K-Kiba be o-ok?" Asked Hinata. "Hum… doubt it." Replied Kelsey. Hinata fainted. Shino was watching while eating some chicken fries. "So, like… you don't care?" Asked Kelsey. "Nope." Replied Shino. "Yea, you're cool." Said Kelsey. "Screw you." Growled Shino. "What you say?" Asked Kelsey. "Screw you." Repeated Shino, slapping Kelsey across the face. "No you didn't!" Growled Kelsey, slapping Shino back. "Screw you!" Growled Shino, slapping Kelsey again. "You bug-freak!" Yelled Kelsey, slapping Shino again. This went on for quite some time. Hinata woke up but fainted again. Brie was running in circles yelling, "What we really are is squirrels! Yahoo! Soup! Easy cheese! I love Kiba! Squirrels!" and she still was dragging Kiba with her. He was gonna be sick soon, wait… ok, he got sick.

"Isn't this romantic?" I asked Gaara. "Yea." Smiled Gaara. I leaned in for a kiss when… "What the…? What are you doing in my house?" Growled Gaara, "And… was I about to kiss you!" "Uh, maybe." I replied. "What did you do to me?" Snapped Gaara. "Ok, that so sounded wrong. I'm too young anyways." I said, "But I did put a love potion in your sake last night." "You devil." Growled Gaara. "I was surprised that it actually worked though." I said, "Then I was so happy that I was shocked that it wore off. I demand my money back!" "Get out." Said Gaara with an icy tone. "But… but…" I mumbled, and then I threw my arms around him and started crying, "Please be my boyfriend! I promise that I'll be a good girl!" "What do you mean by that?" Growled Gaara, trying to break free. "Please!" I said up to his face with my puppy dog eyes. "But I don't like you back." Said Gaara. "So." I replied. "If I kiss you, then will you leave?" He growled. "Maybe." I smiled. Gaara sighed and hesitated before he kissed me. It was less then a second but I was pleased. "Happy?" Asked Gaara, he was really red. "Yea but I wish it was longer." I said. "Yea, ok, now leave." Said Gaara coldly. "I said 'maybe' and decided that I'll stay." I smiled, hugging Gaara. "I give up." Growled Gaara, hiding his face in his hand.

"I love your dolls." Smiled Ashley, playing with some of Kankuro's mini puppets. "They're not dolls." Growled Kankuro. "But they're so cute!" Smiled Ashley, putting one up to Kankuro's face. "I'm trying to watch TV." Growled Kankuro, "Why did I let you in here?" "Because my friend is writing this fanfic and I like you." Replied Ashley. "Should I be scared then?" Asked Kankuro. "Why?" Asked Ashley. "Cause she could make me have a tea party or something." Mumbled Kankuro. "Jessie…" Smirked Ashley. "I'm on it!" I said, though I was only a loud voice and Kankuro was scared that it came from nowhere. But I can do things… scary things, FOR I AM TEMARI OF THE SAND! Ok, well, it's my nickname and that counts for something. So suddenly, Kankuro and Ashley were in Kankuro's room. It was very pink and decorated with Bratz dolls. In the middle of the room was a small coffee table with teacups and everything. Kankuro was tied to a chair and Ashley was across from him. "HELP!" Yelled Kankuro. "No, this is my fanfic." I replied, "Oh, and Ashley, I've got Gaara!" Then they heard Gaara yell for help. "Good job Jessie." Laughed Ashley. "I'll just leave you love birds alone." I said. Ashley gave Kankuro an evil smile. "Oh god." Gasped Kankuro. "Wait, don't you dare think what I think your thinking!" Said Ashley. "Uh? What am I thinking?" Asked Kankuro. "I'm thinking that you're thinking that you think you can think you can do the unthinkable." "What?" Said Kankuro after a long silence. "You sick pervert." Mumbled Ashley. "What did I do!" Asked Kankuro. "I dunno." Replied Ashley.

The next day it was really, really dark out. "It's dark out." Said Brie. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Sighed Monica. "No problem." Replied Brie. "So is it like… going to rain or what?" Asked Kelsey. "I don't know." Replied Dana. "It looks like the end of the world." Mumbled Monica. "It's the end of the world I say! THE END!" Shouted Lee who was running down the street. "All of hell shall break out and spandex will start falling from the sky!" Shouted Gai who was behide Lee. "Uh… yea, whatever." Said Kelsey. "I got an away message that says that." I said. "Really?" Asked Ashley. "Duh, that's why I put it in this." I replied. "You putting any others in here?" Asked Dana. "Um… maybe." I replied.

**Weird much? Well, for those who read my other fanfic (which is fruits basket called 'What really happened?') I'm stilling writing that, but I kinda got writer's block for that one. Back to this story: I'll give a hint of the next story. The 'All of hell shall break out and spandex will start falling from the sky' part is part of the plan that Lee, Gai, and Neji are coming up with. (That part was just Neji's idea out of many) So you all must be wondering what shall happen! You must wait and see. And next chapter might be the last unless you peoples have some ideas I could use. Please review!**


	5. Team Gai's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.**

* * *

"So… how is the plan going?" Asked Neji. "Perfect." Replied Lee. "They don't expect a thing!" Added Gai. "Why were you and Lee running down the street yelling 'All of hell shall break out and spandex will start falling from the sky?'" Asked Ashley. "You said what?" Growled Neji. "Uh… nothing!" Smiled Lee, though you could tell he was faking. "Wait, how did you find us!" Asked Neji. "Easy." Replied Brie, "We walking through your door." "It was unlocked." Added Monica. "Lee! I told you to lock the door!" Snapped Neji. "But it's the great Gai-sensei's house, I thought he would lock it!" Whined Lee. "Learn to take responsibilities Lee." Sighed Gai. "You're one of the two who was shouting up and down the street telling everyone your plans." I mumbled. "Well, that's different." Replied Gai. "How so?" Asked Lee. It took Gai awhile to answer, three days exactly. "Because I'm important!" Replied Gai. "Gai-sensei!" Shouted Lee. "Lee!" Shouted Gai. "Gai-sensei!" Shouted Lee. "Lee!" Shouted Gai. "Shut up will you, shut up!" Yelled Neji.

"Hey, Gaara said that in some video I saw." I smiled. "Who cares?" Mumbled Lee. "He said it while slapping Sasuke." I added. "Yay!" Smiled Lee. "I'm on the worst team…" Sighed Neji. "What's that?" Said TenTen evilly while cracking her knuckles. Neji slowly turned around to find a very mad TenTen. "I-I didn't m-mean e-everyone on the t-team." Smiled Neji cautiously. "Yea, sure." Growled TenTen, pulling Neji's long hair, "I heard you, you sneak!" "Ow, TenTen!" Shouted Neji, "That really hurts, let go!" "What else have you been saying about me!" Demanded TenTen. "Nothing!" Replied Neji. "You sure!" Yelled TenTen. "I'd bet my life on it!" Said Neji, he was quite scared of TenTen. But most people would be if she were mad. "Good." Smiled TenTen, back to normal. Neji was shivering in the corner… what a baby.

"What else is in this 'plan'?" Asked TenTen. "Why should we tell you?" Mumbled Lee. TenTen started pulling Neji's hair. "Lee! Tell her, tell her!" Shouted Neji. "NEVER!" Smiled Lee. "LEE!" Snapped Neji as TenTen pulled his hair more. "Wait, why are you pulling Neji's hair?" Asked Monica, "Lee's the one who made the comment." "Cause his hair is easy to pull." Replied TenTen, "It's long." "Makes sense." Nodded Monica. "Please let go!" Growled Neji. "Not until Lee tells me what your up to." Replied TenTen, tugging on his hair more.

Suddenly, there was a big 'boom'. Everyone ran outside. The clouds were a gray-green color and the streets were deserted. "The plan's starting!" Exclaimed Lee, running into the street. He started jumping like an idiot then Gai punched him. A second before Lee hit the ground, a truck ran into him and he flew 80 feet into the air and fell into the deserted bar. "Uh oh…" Mumbled Neji and TenTen. Then Lee ran out screaming 'youth' and stopped infront of everyone. He was quiet for a minute; it was scary. Then he fell backwards and broke out into hysterical laugher as green spandex jumpsuits starting falling from the sky. Gai then fell backwards, and like Lee, he started laughing hysterically.

"SPANDEX!" Shouted Gai. "YOUTH!" Exclaimed Lee. "Shut up!' Growled TenTen, pulling Neji's hair. "TenTen, please stop that!" Whined Neji. "I have a headache!" Complained Brie. "Stop yelling!" Ashley added. "SPANDEX!" Screeched Lee who was up to Monica's face. "Ow… I think I'm deaf now." Mumbled Monica, rubbing one ear.

Then a bolt of lightning hit Neji. "Ow." I muttered. "Are you ok?" Asked TenTen. Neji was turning green! He started growing taller and taller and turned greener. "I… am… the… NEJI!" Roared Neji. "Oh my god, it's the hulk!" Yelled Ashley, pointing at Neji. "Cool." Smiled Brie. "I wanna poke him!" I shouted. "Me too!" Added Monica. Brie, Ashley, Monica, and I ran up to Neji and started poking his foot. "Must… kill… Hinata Hyuuga!" Moaned Neji, stomping away. "Good luck with that!" Shouted Brie, waving to him.

"Now for Lee…" Smiled Ashley evilly. "YAHOO!" Shouted Lee, going up to Ashley's face, like Monica. "You spandex obsessed freak!" Screamed Ashley, pulling off Lee's eyebrows. "They're still there!" Gasped Dana. "EK!" Shouted Ashley. She stood there… frozen. "It's miracle-grow!" Smiled Lee proudly, "I'll always have these eyebrows! Just like Gai-sensei!" Then Ashley fell backwards, unconscious, but luckily TenTen caught her. "Surprisingly, this isn't so weird." Mumbled Monica, looking at the path that Neji destroyed. "Well, in the Naruto world, I'd guess it's normal." I said. "So true." Giggled Monica.

Over with Neji: He was at the Hyuuga Main house and everyone inside was hiding and crying for their mommies. "Why was I here?" Neji asked himself. Hinata's dad then came outside. "I'm sorry Neji, for mistreating the branch house!" He said, "I won't do it again!" Neji just picked him up and ate him. "Tastes like… chicken." Smiled Neji. Then Neji exploded and green goo covering the main house. "Neji-nii-san is… dead?" Mumbled Ninata. "YES!" Cheered Hinata. Hanabi and Ninata stared at her. Then Hinata started crying loudly, "DADDY'S DEAD!" "She's impossible." Sighed Hanabi. "Do you got her medication?" Asked Ninata. "Yep!" Smiled Hanabi. "NO!" Screamed Hinata who started running away. "Get back here!" Shouted Ninata. "NEVER!" Yelled Hinata.

Back to the others: "Hey." Said Neji, walking out of Gai's house. "Huh? Didn't you turn into the hulk and run off to kill Hinata?" Said Gai. "What are you talking about?" Growled Neji. "Oh, nothing!" Smiled TenTen, bonging Lee and Gai in the head. "Whatever." Sighed Neji. Then he slipped on a green spandex jumpsuit. He looked up, it was raining green spandex. "I won't ask." Mumbled Neji. "Neji's sulking!" Laughed Brie. "Hyuugas don't sulk." Growled Neji. "Shut up Neji." Mumbled Brie. "WEE!" Laughed Lee, hysterically.

Next, after the spandex and the hulk, was Gai's addition to the plan. Hot girls in green spandex jumpsuits (Note the fact that they're not hot anymore cause of the spandex) ran up to Gai and hugged him. "I love my life!" Shouted Gai. "NEVER!" Everyone looked up the street. There was Hinata running away from Ninata and Hanabi. Hanabi had a large needle in her hands. That said everything: Hinata was refusing her medication again so Ninata had to hold her down while Hanabi gave Hinata the medication/shot thing which was quite painful.

Ino then came up the other side of the road with Shikamaru and Chouji chasing her. Chouji had a large needle in his hands. That said everything: Ino was refusing her medication again so Shikamaru had to hold her down while Chouji gave Ino the medication/shot thing which was quite painful. And since Ino was running up the street and Hinata was running down the street, they hit a collision… like one of those trains on those stupid math problems that you can never solve. Math's actually not so hard, but there are those evil times when you get a hard question those train ones and there are easy ones like two plus two. It's obviously fish, duh. Anyways, back to the story.

Hinata and Ino hit while Hanabi shot Hinata's medication threw Shikamaru and Chouji shot Ino's medication threw Ninata. It hurt… a lot. So we know have Ashley, Ino, Hinata, Ninata, and Shikamaru unconscious… how pleasant.

Then the girls around guys disappeared and were replaced with Itachi and Kisame. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted. I ran up to Kisame and poked him. I then fell backwards in hysterical laughter, "I POKED KISAME!" Brie then went up to Itachi and flicked him on the forehead with the more serious matter. Three seconds after flicking him, Brie fell backwards in hysterical laughter. Then Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino walked down the street. "What's going on?" Growled Kiba, "What's with the spandex jumpsuits, LEE!" "What did I do?" Asked Lee innocently. Shino walked up to Lee and slapped him, "Screw you."

Then there was a large bolt of lightning that hit everyone. When we all opened our eyes we were at school… in my world. Monica, Dana, Brie, Ashley, Jess, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Itachi, Kisame, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were standing in one room. "Please sit down." Said one of the teachers. "YAY!' Shouted Monica, Brie, Ashley, Dana, and me. "NO!" Shouted all the Naruto people.

* * *

**Yea, it's the end Tear, Tear BUT! I might start a squel to this story (Thanks to Ashley) If I do, it'll start off on the last paragraph in this story. I'll put up a notice on this story if I do go on with the next story. I also want alot of reveiws or I'll just change my mind and not make a squel... I'll leave you all hanging and wondering what will happen next. And yes, I'm that evil. So please reveiw and maybe, if you want, give me some ideas for the next story. I'll even list your name in the story if you do help me out. Ok, will, I'm done here. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
